todo se complica más y más
by it's just me again-Nat
Summary: Naruto cree tener ciertos sentimientos por su mejor amigo, pero qué pasa si te traicionan de la peor manera? y qué si cierto pelirrojo capaz de confundir todo a tu alrededor llega a tu vida? nada puede complicarse más, excepto que te conviertas en zorro. Rated M por si acaso xD ADVERTENCIA: puede tener spoiler del manga y es YAOI. si no te gusta... no lo leas :) GaaNaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

Naruto se encontraba recostado mirando las estrellas, le tocaba hacer guardia esta noche y todo se mantenía demasiado silencioso en la penumbra del bosque. Estaba aburrido y también un poco agotado, un plato caliente y grande de ramen se le pasó por la mente y sin poder evitarlo se sumergió en la ilusión de su propia imaginación. Casi babeaba por el plato que le esperaba en el ya conocido Ichiraku, en ese momento no había nada más que pudiera desear tanto como el exquisito ramen que no había podido probar durante todos esos días que llevaba en misión.

De pronto su estómago comenzó a hacer estruendosos ruidos… tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea comenzar a imaginar exquisitos platos en ese momento… el resto de los ninjas se removieron inquietos en sus sueños, era impresionante lo fuerte que llegaba a sonar el estómago de Naruto.

Se levantó de inmediato, saliendo de su ensoñación, miró alrededor suyo y vio a Sakura, la pelirosa que siempre estaba saboteándolo de muchas maneras posibles y nunca dudaba en recriminarle de todo, aún podía recordar el día en que le golpeó porque estaba lloviendo… nunca terminó de comprender esa acción ¿pero qué más daba?

Kakashi roncaba ruidosamente a su lado y una gotita apareció en su nuca, el impuntual ninja ya no era su sensei, había pasado el tiempo y ya se había convertido en todo un ninja e incluso había logrado traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

Sasuke. Le dirigió una mirada, el Uchiha se encontraba dormido a un lado de Sakura, había empleado todas sus fuerzas en traerlo de regreso, pero su relación nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Dijera lo que dijera siempre lo sentía más distante incluso cuando reían juntos, era una sensación asquerosa de verdad, odiaba sentir aquello.

Su estómago volvió a gruñir y esta vez decidió ir a dar una vuelta antes de despertar al resto con sus sonoras tripas. Caminó por un rato a través del tupido bosque hasta que llegó a la orilla de un caudaloso río, se veía realmente hermoso bajo la azulada iluminación de la luna, le daba un toque… en cierto modo, mágico…

Se sentó sobre la rama de un árbol que quedaba sobre el agua del río que pasaba haciendo un relajante sonido. Estaba muy aburrido y decidió despertar al zorro, no había nadie alrededor así que no le importaba que alguien pudiera verlo.

Cerró los ojos y enseguida se encontró en la guarida del zorro, lo encontró durmiendo, tomó coraje y se acercó cautelosamente, siempre despertaba de mal humor.

Hey… Kurama despierta… Kurama! – dijo zarandeándolo un poco.

Tsk… - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo mientras el zorro giraba la cara y lo ignoraba.

Ya sé que me escuchas! Levántate zorro flojo! – dijo Naruto un poco cabreado, odiaba el mal humor de su amigo… sí, se había convertido en su amigo después de la cuarta guerra ninja.

El zorro bramó y golpeó a Naruto en el estómago con su fuerte cola, lanzándolo lejos contra una pared.

Ay! Pero qué antipático eres! Al menos yo tuve más consideración contigo, zorro baka! – le gritó Naruto sobándose la espalda.

No me digas? – le contestó el zorro rodando los ojos – fue muy considerado de tu parte despertarme a las tres de la mañana sólo porque te sientes aburrido. – remató Kurama con un tono sarcástico.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle se materializó a su lado y Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente, era un zorro demasiado grande como para ser un simple animal, pero no tomaba una forma demasiado llamativa, tenía los ojos de un color muy vivo, a veces era anaranjado y otras tomaba un color rojo intenso.

Naruto nunca le había comentado a nadie de la capacidad de su amigo para aparecer fuera de su cuerpo, era su pequeño secreto y disfrutaba conversando con el malhumorado demonio. Se llevaban muy bien a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría jamás.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro contemplando el paisaje, conversaron largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas diferentes, entre broma y broma el kyuubi lograba sacarle una que otra risa al rubio, éste también le hacía mucha gracia con sus infantiles acciones pero se guardaba su risa para sí, en algún momento el chico le había cambiado… como lo hacía con todos cuando le conocían… excepto con una persona, una que simplemente no podía caerle bien.

Siguieron hablando hasta que dieron las cuatro y Kurama volvió al interior de Naruto para quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Zorro holgazán… - dijo Naruto para sí, el kyuubi lo ignoró y Naruto se apoyó sobre sus codos esperando a que el amanecer llegara.

Los minutos pasaban a una velocidad increíblemente lenta pero no quería arriesgarse a que Kurama volviera a salir, además de que esta vez lo mataría, alguno de sus compañeros podría despertar temprano y verle.

Se removió inquieto sobre su incómoda rama, de pronto sintió que cerca había una presencia diferente a la de sus compañeros, se sobresaltó y buscó con la mirada a ese extraño que no había notado antes. Se levantó de un salto al ver a alguien más a unos cuantos metros de donde él se encontraba. Era un chico de más o menos su misma edad, tal vez algo mayor. No podía distinguir nada con la oscuridad pero decidió vigilarlo, estaba bebiendo agua del río, lo observó con detenimiento, era alto y delgado pero sus músculos se dejaban ver a través de la ropa que estaba usando, no era demasiado musculoso ni nada de eso pero cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en absoluta armonía.

De pronto un montón de ninjas salieron de entre los árboles y lo rodearon, no esperaron ni un segundo para lanzarle unas kunai, Naruto creyó que el misterioso chico no podría evitarlas, pero antes de que pudiera incluso advertirle éste ya se había desecho de sus atacantes. Gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba a esa hora no pudo distinguir cómo lo había hecho, estaba totalmente sorprendido.

Naruto bajó del árbol expectante, el ninja había comenzado a ir en una dirección que no contentaba a Naruto. Se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y eso no era una buena señal.

Rápidamente corrió hacia donde se encontraba el otro chico y le bloqueó el paso.

/

Gaara caminaba solitario hacia el río que había visto unas horas atrás, dejó a sus hermanos durmiendo más atrás. El Shukaku le había estado molestando casi toda la tarde. Desde que terminó su última batalla en la cuarta guerra habían tomado un "mal hábito", conversaban demasiado y aquello había sido una mala decisión para Gaara que al cabo de un rato se hartaba de las habladurías de su demonio. Aunque a veces le causaba gracia pero nunca admitiría que se habían vuelto amigos.

Una rama crujió y Gaara aguzó sus sentidos, había alguien que lo había estado siguiendo desde hace rato, esa también era una de las razones por la cual se había alejado de sus hermanos que hacían de guardaespaldas… no los necesitaba para nada, pero prefería ir con ellos que con cualquier otro ninja de la arena.

Se dirigía a la aldea de la hoja para una pequeña reunión secreta con la hokage tsunade-sama, tenía que ver con la alianza ninja. Probablemente sería para tratar temas aburridos que no estaban dentro de sus intereses, la parte más difícil de ser Kazekage era el papeleo… de verdad que prefería mil veces defender a su aldea de enemigos.

Pero sentirse de nuevo como un gennin con misiones era de cierta forma nostálgico, hace mucho que no salía de su aldea y era muy extraño estar tan rodeado de árboles. De una vez por todas esos misteriosos ninjas lo atacaron por la espalda, de todas direcciones venían kunais, pero la arena lo defendió como de costumbre y en menos de lo que canta un gallo esos tipos no eran capaces ni de moverse.

Le asquearon por ser tan cobardes y débiles, siguió caminando sin un punto fijo al cuál ir, se adentraría más en la oscuridad del bosque. De pronto la figura de un chico, un poco más bajo que él, le obstruyó el paso… no distinguió quién era en la oscuridad y no podía sentir su chakra incluso estando tan cerca. Definitivamente era un ninja, si no, no hubiera sabido ocultarse tan bien y además era uno mucho mejor que los anteriores que habían intentado atacarlo.

Se puso en guardia de inmediato, probablemente podría derrotarlo en seguida, pero no estaba dispuesto a confiarse. Lo más seguro es que ese chico hubiera venido con la misma misión que los otros, pero no tenía motivos para atacarlo aún.

Quítate de en medio… si no quieres morir. – le dijo Gaara en una advertencia, su voz sonó furiosa y amenazante, más incluso de lo que pretendía hacerla sonar.

No lo haré. – fue la simple respuesta del otro chico. Era valiente y eso merecía un mérito, no le entraron ganas de combatir contra ese chico que lo desafiaba abiertamente… él había cambiado y ya no andaba asesinando gente por la vida, aún mantenía la misma actitud, pero eso era una simple barrera ante los demás.

Gaara resopló por lo bajo, empujó al chico con su arena y siguió su paso sin prestarle mayor atención.

Naruto fue lanzado unos metros con la arena que el otro ninja era capaz de controlar, le molestaba que no lo tomaran en cuenta y le molestaba aún más que lo catalogaran de débil… él era el héroe de Konoha, había derrotado a pain y había sido el protagonista en la gran guerra.

Te dije que no pasaras! – gruñó Naruto enojado, no permitiría que ese ninja le hiciera daño a sus compañeros mientras dormían. El otro simplemente se hizo el sordo y continuó, Naruto se abalanzó contra el ninja con un razengan preparado en la mano izquierda.

Le dio de lleno en la espalda, éste salió disparado por los aires y rebotó contra el tronco de un árbol, Naruto se relajó al saber que no supondría mayor dificultad derrotar al intruso. De pronto el cuerpo del ninja comenzó a desarmarse a pedazos, lo había engañado… no era más que un clon de arena el que había impactado. El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creerlo. De pronto sintió que algo lo arremetía desde el estómago, era el verdadero ninja que lo tenía atrapado contra el enorme tronco de un árbol y una kunai en el cuello.

Naruto tragó saliva, definitivamente lo habían engañado de la manera más simple.

Dime ¿qué es lo que buscan tú y tus compañeros? – le preguntó Gaara casi en un gruñido. Naruto no tenía idea de lo que le hablaba ¿Por qué ese ninja tendría interés en el objetivo de su misión? Sin importar lo pequeña que fuera no le entregaría ninguna información a ese ninja que ahora que lo tenía más cerca notaba que no era mucho mayor que él.

Podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo golpeando su cuello, estaba demasiado cerca y eso le erizaba la piel, pudo contemplar de cerca unos ojos aguamarina muy inusuales, su piel era muy pálida a la luz de la luna.

Eso no te incumbe… y si lo hiciera no te lo diría… - respondió Naruto con algo de dificultad por la kunai que presionaba su cuello. Y tal vez también tenía que ver con la cercanía que tenían, pero el rubio no supo cómo identificar esa extraña sensación.

Tsk… no es como que me interese en alguien como tú tampoco. – volvió a decir Gaara antes de desaparecer en la noche.

Naruto estaba completamente en shock, le transpiraban las manos y su respiración estaba algo agitada… sólo por un descuido como el que acababa de tener pudo haber muerto si es que ése ninja lo hubiese querido. Se dejó caer, las piernas le habían flaqueado un poco de la impresión…

Naruto volvió sobre sus pasos, sin darse cuenta cómo había llegado al campamento que habían armado la noche anterior. Pasó la mirada por todos, aún seguían durmiendo profundamente *fue la conclusión que sacó Naruto al escuchar lo sonoros ronquidos* por lo tanto nadie había visto la escenita de hace rato y eso lo relajó un poco. Se había sentido inútil al no descubrir a qué había venido ese aterrador ninja que le ponía la piel de gallina. Además lo había vencido sin mayor esfuerzo y no estaba dispuesto a decirle a sus compañeros, sobre todo a su rival de toda la vida.

Pero había un punto importante que, como muchas cosas, no acababa de comprender ¿porqué el pelirrojo no lo había asesinado si había tenido la oportunidad?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Al poco rato de que Naruto había vuelto a su lugar de campamento, sus compañeros despertaron sin sospechar nada de lo acontecido y claramente, Naruto, no dijo ni una palabra acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Todavía rondaba por su mente la imagen de esos inquietantes ojos verdes observándolo directamente, no pasó mucho para que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuello, no tenía idea porqué le había afectado tanto ese pequeño encuentro con el pelirrojo… de cierta forma se le hacía algo familiar, pero eso era algo imposible y desechó la idea de inmediato.

Sakura despertó y le dedicó una mirada fría a Naruto, ella había comenzado a comportarse de esa manera desde que Sasuke había vuelto… ya no le ponía ninguna atención a sus miradas y a su actitud, pero al principio no podía soportarlo… no recordaba porqué razón le había gustado Sakura alguna vez ¡no tenía lógica! De verdad que no comprendía qué le había atraído de la pelirrosa.

Ella se levantó y fue a restregarse la cara al río, Naruto no le dijo nada y se quedó mirando la nada por unos momentos, Kakashi se había despertado antes que Sakura y probablemente había ido a leer un rato su libro de siempre. Definitivamente no tenía caso, Naruto se preguntaba si se lo había terminado alguna vez… y si lo había hecho entonces no veía cuál era el sentido de leerlo una y otra vez.

Sintió movimiento a su derecha y se volteó, era Sasuke que había despertado ya. Una sonrisa de alegría le iluminó el rostro, le gustaba ver a Sasuke al despertar, nunca se preguntó a sí mismo por qué sentía tantas cosas juntas cuando estaba con Sasuke, no lo sentía con nadie más, pero tampoco se lo cuestionaba demasiado… así era Naruto.

- Buenos días! – le dijo Naruto con un tono muy alegre y sin dejar de sonreír, Sasuke lo miró unos momentos y balbuceó algo que Naruto interpretó como un saludo también.

El día pasó lentamente, ya habían terminado su misión y era el día en que volverían a konoha, pero primero debían desarmar todo lo que tenían para su improvisado camping. No tenían ninguna prisa, todos estaban cansados, sobretodo Naruto que había hecho guardia toda la noche, así que decidieron quedarse hasta la tarde y continuar el viaje luego.

Se encontraban todos reunidos almorzando unos pequeños pescados fritos que Naruto y Kakashi habían cazado en el río. De pronto un ave llegó hasta donde se encontraba Kakashi con un mensaje de Konoha en la pata, éste lo leyó silenciosamente hasta que luego se levantó y resumidamente explicó.

- Lo siento chicos debo irme… la hokage me necesita, al parecer el kazekage se ha retrasado demasiado y están algo preocupados… - fue la corta explicación del ninja antes de retirarse a gran velocidad.

- Hmm… a propósito… ¿quién es el kazekage? – preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza adorablemente. Sasuke y Sakura se lanzaron una mirada significativa muy corta, pero Naruto alcanzó a notarla, sin embargo no preguntó por qué había sido aquello.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora Naruto… de lo que debemos preocuparnos en este instante es llegar a konoha con el sello a salvo. – le contestó Sakura de inmediato con una amable y falsa sonrisa. Eso hizo que Naruto levantara sospechas, esos dos se traían algo que no querían decirle, tal vez ellos lo creyeran pero Naruto no era tan idiota como para no percatarse de algo tan obvio como aquello. Naruto se limitó a asentir y concentrarse en su comida.

Kurama había despertado hace un par de horas y observaba la escena a través de los ojos de Naruto con un desconfianza que no se preocupaba de ocultar del rubio. Naruto tenía muy claro que kurama le tenía un odio irracional a Sasuke… así como sabía que sakura amaba a Sasuke y que su amigo nunca lo vería como algo más que sólo eso, amigos… Naruto sacudió la cabeza como queriendo deshacer esas ideas extrañas que de pronto le rondaban por la mente.

Naruto miró el sello que tenía oculto en su chaqueta, a pesar de todo Sakura estaba en lo cierto, el sello era secreto y probablemente eso era lo que el ninja de la noche anterior había estado buscando, pero no le calzaba muy bien lo de los otros que atacaron al curioso pelirrojo. Cuando Naruto salió de sus cavilaciones se dio cuenta de que Sakura no se encontraba comiendo con ellos.

Observó a todos lados pero no la vio, el kyuubi se hacía el dormido aunque estaba muy atento a toda esa situación, nunca había terminado de confiar del todo en el molesto azabache y tenía muy claro lo arpía que era Sakura.

Sasuke advirtió la reacción del rubio y en seguida le explicó que había ido a darse un baño.

- Quieres ir a bañarte conmigo Naruto? – le soltó Sasuke de repente, Naruto se sonrojó un poco, sin saber el por qué e inmediatamente bajó la mirada hacia su plato vacío para evitar que su amigo se diera cuenta.

- B… bueno, si tú quieres. – le contestó algo nervioso al pelinegro. El otro se limitó a levantarse y dejar sus cosas a un lado y comenzó a caminar en dirección al río sin siquiera esperar a Naru.

Kurama mofó molesto ante esa pregunta. El demonio, a diferencia de Naruto, sabía los sentimientos que tenía el rubio por su "mejor amigo" aunque nuca se lo había mencionado ya que además de que no le agradaba, el rubio no tenía idea acerca de sus propios sentimientos y kurama prefería dejarlo así.

Naruto se levantó de un salto al ver que Sasuke ya estaba bastante lejos, el pobrecito se había quedado demasiado sorprendido por la inusual pregunta que le había hecho.

Cuando al fin le dio alcance, Sasuke comenzó a guiarle por un sendero que no había notado nunca antes, se estaban alejando demasiado de su pequeño campamento y eso no ayudaba a los nervios del inocente Naru.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a unas rocas muy grande, Naruto creyó que Sasuke ya se había perdido, pero justo antes de que le preguntara, éste se adentró por un agujero en la enorme piedra que ni siquiera había notado antes.

El rubio miró hacia adentro y tragó fuertemente, estaba tan oscuro que ya no distinguía a Sasuke, a pesar de ellos se adentró siguiendo los pasos del otro.

- S… Sasuke? – preguntó sin obtener respuesta, dirigió una última mirada hacia la salida del túnel que se adentraba cada vez más sin encontrar un tope en ninguna parte.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró un poco al darse cuenta de que la luz de la entrada ya no llegaba hasta donde él se encontraba, además no comprendía qué tenía que ver ese lugar con el supuesto baño que se iba a dar con el serio teme.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero el piso parecía estar más lejos de lo que esperaba, sin previo aviso se encontraba cayendo a toda velocidad en una oscuridad más densa que ninguna otra, no pudo evitar pegar un grito, intentó agarrarse de lo que fuera, pero la superficie de la roca era demasiado plana.

De un momento a otro se encontraba rodeado de agua en una posa muy profunda, tanto que a pesar de haber caído con toda esa fuerza, no llegó al fondo. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la superficie dando una gran bocanada de aire. El grito que había dado le quitó todas sus reservas de aire y el agua había llegado con tanta rapidez que sus pulmones no habían logrado respirar nada.

De una forma u otra llegó a la orilla y se tiró de guata sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, por un momento la desesperación se había apoderado de él. Además ¿dónde se encontraba ese teme? Una sonora carcajada le respondió a esa pregunta de inmediato, era Sasuke.

Se reía de él en su cara después de haberle hecho pasar por eso sin decirle siquiera a donde se dirigían. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se levantó cansinamente mientras el azabache seguía riendo a carcajada limpia.

Naruto se estrujó las ropas y luego le dio una mirada al lugar, estaba iluminado por unos traga luz que estaban a muchos metros de altura y era una laguna subterránea que probablemente se conectaba al río en algún punto. Era sencillamente hermosa.

- ¿cómo sabías de este lugar? – preguntó el rubio aún sorprendido, el otro comenzó a calmarse de su ataque de risa y luego volvió a tomar esa expresión seria tan típica de él.

- Eso es un secreto dobe… - le contestó secamente.

Naruto resopló ante la respuesta de su amigo, siempre tan comunicativo.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke comenzó a quitarse la ropa en frente de Naruto, sin ningún pudor. Éste sólo atinó a voltear la mirada y mover los pies nerviosamente como dando pataditas en la orilla del agua.

Sasuke no esperó demasiado para lanzarse al agua con un llamativo piquero, al rato salió a la superficie y dio unas cuantas vueltas nadando. Naruto lo observaba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, Kurama se removió incómodo e inmediatamente decidió que darle algo de intimidad a los chicos sería bueno para su salud mental.

- ¿no piensas meterte, usuratonkachi? - Preguntó burlón a lo que Naruto respondió sacándose la ropa que llevaba encima y lanzándose en un piquero perfecto.

Nadaron un rato, investigando cada rincón posible en aquella enorme napa subterránea, Naruto no dejaba de sonreír a cada momento… definitivamente no podía pedir más.

Una vez que ya se sintió cansado se apoyó sobre sus codos en una de las orillas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en un gesto de relajo. Cuando enderezó la cabeza y abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con algo que lo dejó atónito. Sasuke estaba en frente de él a sólo unos centímetros el uno del otro, el azabache lo tenía aprisionado contra la roca y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Sa… Sasuke ¿q… qué haces? - le preguntó el de ojos celestes como pudo. Recibiendo como respuesta sólo el silencio por parte del otro.

Naruto ya no podía contener los nervios y no podía articular palabra, nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie… bueno, sólo del chico pelirrojo, pero la situación era bastante diferente según el punto de vista del rubio. No tenía idea de cómo actuar en esa situación, reunió todo el coraje que pudo y cuando se disponía a hablar nuevamente, fue interrumpido por los labios de Sasuke.

¡lo estaba besando! ¡A pesar de ser un chico lo estaba besando! Al principio Naruto no se movió ni un ápice y el beso de Sasuke comenzaba a ser cada vez más demandante, a los pocos segundos Naru cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el fogoso beso. ¿qué significaba todo eso?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Naruto estaba absolutamente envuelto en aquél inesperado beso, le costaba coordinar las ideas, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo… inconscientemente siempre había deseado ese momento en que sus labios se juntaran. Un momento en donde sólo fueran ellos dos y luego de todo lo demás viniera el mundo.

Kurama había estado todo el rato dormitando, pretendiendo que no veía ni escuchaba nada, sin embargo en ese momento se despabiló y al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía soltó un gruñido de molestia. Naruto simplemente le ignoró, no dejaría que por nada del mundo el kyuubi le saboteara este momento, sabía que su amigo demonio no le tenía especial simpatía a Sasuke. A pesar de ello, él lo conocía desde que eran pequeños y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el moreno.

- ¡Naruto!... ¡aléjate de él ahora mismo! – bramó de inmediato el zorro, ya estaba molesto con la escenita de antes, pero algo andaba mal… podía oler en el aire que aquello no estaba bien.

- ¡no me arruines este momento Kurama! Sólo deja de molestar… - le respondió Naruto enojado por la interrupción, no podía creer que el kyuubi se volviera tan egoísta.

- No lo entiendes Naruto! Algo no anda bien… ¡sólo hazme caso y sepárate ahora mismo! – le volvió a recriminar el zorro con una voz bestial.

- ¿por qué siempre piensas en ti mismo? …Creo que no haz cambiado en nada después de todo… - las palabras del rubio le dolieron más de lo que hubiera esperado nunca.

- … - el zorro guardó silencio ante las hirientes palabras de Naruto.

- Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre. – remató Naruto sin atisbo de compasión por el demonio que ya estaba bastante dolido con su comentario.

- Tsk… - kurama estaba a punto de abandonar a Naruto a su suerte, pero en seguida se arrepintió… él se había convertido en su amigo sin dudarlo, antes que nadie. Seguramente su humano no estaba pensando con la cabeza en esos momentos.

- Ya te lo dije una vez Naruto… hazlo ¡ahora! – le gritó kurama con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto ya estaba cansado de escuchar los reclamos infundados del demonio y en respuesta a sus exigencias, comenzó a pasar sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y continuó el beso sin separarse.

- Tsk… ¡maldito mocoso idiota!... – volvió a decir el kyuubi ante la prepotente respuesta de su amigo. Nunca se había comportado así con él, pero en cierta forma comprendía la estupidez de los humanos en situaciones como aquella.

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron lentamente y quedaron frente a frente, sus respiraciones se combinaban en una sola y Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría.

- ¿lo ves Kurama? No hay nada de malo con… - comenzó a decir el rubio que no ponía atención a nada en especial más que a los profundos ojos de Sasuke, una vez envuelto por ellos, era incapaz de terminar la frase de manera coherente.

Kurama no respondió, sólo se encontraba atento a cada movimiento del moreno, a diferencia de Naruto él observaba cada uno de ellos con desconfianza ya que Naruto también le ponía atención a los movimientos del otro pero no con la misma mirada que el kyuubi.

Sasuke tomó de la cintura a Naruto, girando sobre sí mismo y robándole un corto beso lo volvió a dejar en el suelo, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el vientre de Naruto y juntó sus rostros. Naruto estaba casi fuera de sí de los nervios.

De pronto en la expresión de Sasuke se dibujó una sonrisa despiadada y fría que Naruto sólo había visto unas pocas veces en su vida, kurama gruñó furioso y antes de que Naruto pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke ya le había golpeado en el centro del estómago mientras pronunciaba unas palabras que Naruto no supo identificar.

Su espalda se arqueó de puro dolor, ¿cuál era el sentido de todo eso? Desorientado y mareado logró dar la vuelta para escupir algo de sangre, confundido como estaba sólo atinó a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos, interrogante. No obstante lo único que recibió como respuesta fue otro gran golpe incompasivo.

El delgado y fuerte cuerpo de Naruto fue lanzado hasta el otro extremo de la cueva, golpeando fuertemente contra la pared del otro lado. Definitivamente el rubio no había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar y alcanzar a defenderse.

Sasuke había hecho un extraño y desconocido jutsu, probablemente uno prohibido que había aprendido estando fuera de la aldea durante esos difíciles y horribles años, llenos de guerras y penurias.

Naruto se levantó como pudo concentrando con mucho esfuerzo su chakra en los pies para poder levantarse sobre el agua. Sintió el sabor metálico tan típico de la sangre, se pasó el torso de la mano por la boca y pudo observar que un rastro de sangre le salía por la comisura de los labios.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Sal del agua en seguida! – le gritó kurama con una voz trabajosa, Naruto le hizo caso en seguida, se sentía débil y las fuerzas le flaquearon poco antes de llegar a la roca, se arrastró como pudo hasta poder mantener el equilibrio sobre sus dos pies. La cabeza le daba tumbos y sentía como si le fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Ku... kurama… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Naruto casi sin fuerzas para hablar.

- Sasuke ha utilizada un jutsu prohibido… consiste en quitarle todo el chakra al oponente hasta que muere… es como si te arrebataran toda la fuerza vital en un segundo… - le habló kurama haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿y como es que sigo vivo? – preguntó Naruto apretando los puños totalmente contrariado.

- He logrado… he logrado hacer un pequeño escudo alrededor tuyo, pero no me fue posible protegerte del todo… Sasuke fue muy veloz… - dijo Kurama tosiendo al terminar la frase.

- Maldito bastardo… - dijo Naruto con los ojos escociéndole, no lo podía creer… nunca pensó que el amigo por el que tanto había luchado lo traicionara de forma tan baja.

- Lo derrotaré aunque las fuerzas se me acaben – habló Naruto con determinación y rabia contenida.

- El problema… es que ya no tienes fuerzas, Naruto… - le respondió el zorro cada vez más agotado.

- … - instintivamente observó su mano temblorosa en silencio mientras Kyuubi continuaba hablándole.

- ¿acaso puedes sentir tu chakra? Tienes lo vital para sobrevivir… pero estás en peores condiciones que un simple civil… no hagas estupideces y aprovecha lo que te he dado… - volvió a decir el kyuubi.

- ¿a qué te refieres… porqué suena como una despedida…? ¿kurama? – preguntó Naruto casi al borde de la desesperación.

- He logrado defenderte lo suficiente para que no murieras Naruto… pero ese bastardo también ha suprimido todos mis poderes… y no creo poder aguantar mucho más… estarás solo Naruto… sobrevive. –fue la última respuesta de kurama antes de caer en un modo de hibernación del que no podría salir en mucho tiempo más.

- ¿kurama? ¡kurama! – Naruto estaba desesperado, Sasuke era uno de los ninjas más temidos en todo el mundo y resulta que no tenía fuerzas ni para salir corriendo de allí…

- ¿Eh? ¿Así que has sobrevivido? Me sorprendes Naruto. – habló una voz aguda, Sakura apareció desde las sombras proyectadas por la cueva.

Naruto se sorprendió al escucharla y al momento comprendió de qué iba todo ese rollo, Sasuke nunca había querido besarle ni mucho menos.

La ninja se acercó caminando hasta donde Naruto se encontraba, se agachó para quedar casi a la misma altura, sin ningún recato le agarró y apretó bruscamente el mentón del rubio que yacía tumbado y le obligó a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke quien se acercaba a paso calmado.

- Eres patético Naruto… qué lastima que desperdicies una cara tan linda como la que tienes… pero ni pienses que te quedarás con Sasuke. - dijo sakura lanzando veneno con cada palabra pronunciada – ¿de verdad creíste que Sasuke querría estar contigo? No eres más que una molestia para nosotros… lo más triste de todo es que nunca te percataras.

Naruto los fulminó con la mirada y ninguno se inmutó por aquél gesto tan significativo. Sasuke había llegado hasta donde se encontraban ambos, sakura se inclinó un poco más y le susurró al oído con gran malicia.

- Gracias por entregarnos el sello, Naruto… será una pena que no llegues a entregarlo con tus propias manos. – dijo Sakura con una falsa sonrisa en los finos labios, mientras sacudía frente a sus ojos el pergamino que debían llevar a konoha.

- No eres más que una basura desesperada y… - comenzó a decir Naruto, pero al instante fue interrumpido con un combo por parte de la chica. Quedó sin aliento y el aire no le entraba a los pulmones ni por si acaso, se retorció en el suelo unos instantes con los ojos apretados, pero no les dio en el gusto a esos dos traidores y se abstuvo de gritar por el dolor.

- Naruto… prepárate para morir… - esta vez era Sasuke el que hablaba con la voz más despiadada de todas, o tal vez no era tan así, pero había algo en ella quela convertía en la voz que más le había herido jamás. A pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidad alguna frente a ellos, no le daría a Sasuke el privilegio de verlo rogar por su vida… primero que nada estaba su honor...

- ¿porqué…? – alcanzó a preguntarle Naruto mirándole fijamente a los ojos, era lo único que quería saber antes de que sucediera.

/

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho como de costumbre, había enviado a Kakashi junto a algunos ambu a buscar al kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. No creía que ese chiquillo pudiera tener problemas de ningún tipo, había demostrado ser un excelente kazekage y además su fuerza era casi incomparable, sin embargo se estaba tardando demasiado y algo de lo que sí lo creía capaz era el rehuir de su llamado.

Naruto era el ninja más poderoso de momento y a Tsunade le encantaba ver cómo él mismo estaba al tanto de eso y sin embargo no se vanagloriaba de ello, lo consideraba una cualidad muy singular. Su "protegido" siempre había sido inocente e ingenuo y aquello todavía no se le quitaba con nada, no es que le molestara, pero a veces le preocupaba que fuera tan confiado… él había sido el primero en confiar plenamente en las palabras de arrepentimiento de Sasuke-kun, de no haber sido por él, probablemente nunca hubiera sido aceptado de nuevo.

Un suspiro salió inevitablemente de los labios de lady tsunade… el rubio era su predilecto aunque no quisiera que fuera así, era algo imposible de evitar, incluso con sus infantiles berrinches y todo, no dudaba de que volvería esa misma noche con el pergamino del sello secreto. No era un sello demasiado impresionante pero era simple papeleo… el intercambio de sellos era una buena forma de afianzar alianzas con otras naciones y así mantener la relaciones de buen ánimo.

Miró a su alrededor, no había ningún ambu ni nadie más que ella en su despacho, escuchó atentamente y no escuchó pasos aproximándose… era el momento perfecto…

De debajo de su escritorio sacó una botella de sake con un aire de culpabilidad y en el momento justo en cuanto se la iba a beber, entró Shizune seguida por Gaara y sus dos hermanos, encontrándola con las manos en la masa.

- Dios ¡Shizune! ¡¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?! – dijo la hokage algo avergonzada por haber sido descubierta.

- Lo… lo siento lady tsunade… - dijo shizune algo avergonzada.

- Ugh… no tienes remedio… - tsunade guardó su botella de inmediato.

- Etto… el kazekage ha llegado… - volvió a hablar mientras cargaba a ton-ton en sus brazos, ya que la Hokage parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de los otros, después de todo estaba muy ocupada desviando la atención de su botella de sake.

- Buenas tardes Tsunade-sama… - era Gaara quien ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación frete a su escritorio. La Hokage quedó atónita por unos instantes, la última vez que le había visto había creído que ese chiquillo estaba bastante bien para su edad… pero al verlo entrar quedó deslumbrada ante la imagen que veía.

Gaara había crecido bastante, ahora era un chico inusualmente alto de ojos color verde muy intenso en el centro y en las orillas tenía destellos claros. No había duda de que era el chico más apuesto de toda la aldea de la arena y mantenía una actitud que lo hacía lucir aterradoramente sexy.

Lady Tsunade no pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa que el chico llevaba puesta, a diferencia de otras veces que llevaba su traje de kazekage, esta vez estaba vestido de manera casual. Tsunade cayó en la cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando totalmente embobada y de que aún no respondía a su saludo.

- Etto… buenos días Gaara… digo, buenas tardes. – le respondió algo nerviosa, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se acaloraron tras caer en la cuenta de sus pensamientos que contenían ciertas tendencias pecaminosas… considerando la edad y el rango en que se encontraba Gaara.

La avergonzada mujer esperaba con ansias que nadie hubiera advertido su reacción, para su suerte el chico no entendía demasiado acerca de relaciones humanas y lo pasó por alto, no así sus hermanos quienes rieron por lo bajo.

- ¿qué era lo que quería discutir conmigo? – preguntó inmediatamente el pelirrojo.

- Pues… quería discutir el tema de un nuevo Hokage para konoha… como tenemos una alianza lo consideré conveniente el avisarte de las decisiones tomadas… - le dijo Tsunade volviéndose seria mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz.

- Un… ¿nuevo hokage? – preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

- Sí, como verás yo ya estoy muy vieja… aunque no se note… pero es así y ya tengo a mi candidato perfecto para ese puesto. – le comunicó lady Tsunade al sorprendido kazekage.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

- Un… ¿nuevo hokage? – preguntó Gaara sorprendido.

- Sí, como verás yo ya estoy muy vieja… aunque no se note… pero es así y ya tengo a mi candidato perfecto para ese puesto. – le comunicó lady Tsunade al sorprendido kazekage.

- Pues sólo puedo decir que es decisión de su aldea… aunque estoy de acuerdo con ello, ¿quién sería ese candidato, si es que no es mucha la indiscreción?

- Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki. – continuó ella atenta a las reacciones del kazekage con una mirada ávida.

- Bien… ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? – preguntó Gaara un tanto incómodo, la verdad no tenía ningún problema con la decisión tomada, pero la mirada fija de la hokage lo estaba poniendo algo nervioso.

- Llega esta noche, pero sería conveniente que lo conociera mañana… aún no se le ha informado nada a él acerca de la decisión que tomé.

- Comprendo… entonces creo que me quedaré en la aldea hasta mañana. – dicho esto, se despidió, dejando atrás a sus dos hermanos, a la hokage, a Shizune y a Shikamaru.

El kazekage era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y sus hermanos lo conocían lo suficiente como para saber que quería estar un tiempo solo luego de un viaje tan cansador. Si bien había cambiado bastante, su actitud solitaria seguía siendo la misma.

Una vez que se había marchado, la hokage soltó un suspiro mientras meneaba la cabeza con resignación.

- No parece recordar nada… ni siquiera parece haber reconocido su nombre… - habló Tsunade algo decepcionada.

- ¿cree que recupere la memoria? – preguntó Temari con tristeza.

- No parece haber nada malo con él… es sólo que todos los recuerdos que involucraban a Naruto han desaparecido – repuso Tsunade con determinación, ella era probablemente la persona más capacitada para diagnosticarlo, sin embargo se sentía sobrepasada por ello.

- Ya veo… -contestó Temari con preocupación.

/ flashback /

La guerra ninja estaba en su clímax, gracias a Naruto, Killer Bee y los Kages, habían logrado mantener vivos a muchos ninjas que podrían haber muerto de no ser por ellos.

Madara luchaba contra todos los Kages a la vez con un poder inimaginable, a pesar de que habían logrado resistir no se podría saber quién se llevaría la victoria en aquella encarnizada disputa.

Los cuatro kages atacaban en conjunto a madara mientras que Gaara los protegía con su arena muy ágilmente. De esta forma lo lograban mantener a raya, pero el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de todos ellos y aquello no duraría demasiado. Los cuatro kages habían tomado una decisión, les habían informado acerca de la situación en el campo de batalla donde se encontraba Naruto a través de los ninjas mensajeros.

- ¡Gaara…! ¡Debes ir a donde se encuentra Naruto…! – sentenció uno de los Kages tras reflexionar rápidamente sobre la situación.

- Pero… si los dejo solos no podré protegerlos – dijo Gaara mientras contrarrestaba los feroces ataques de madara.

- ¡No te preocupes por eso…! ¡Es nuestra única oportunidad! – volvió a decir, era un plan descabellado pero tenían plena confianza en que era su última oportunidad.

- … - con un asentimiento y sin decir nada más, Gaara se marchó a toda velocidad hacia el otro campo de batalla donde encontraría a Naruto, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué querían que hiciera, pero no era el momento de preguntar.

Sin perder más tiempo corrió al encuentro de su amigo… cada segundo que pasaba parecía ir en contra suya.

En otro campo de batalla se encontraba Naruto y Killer Bee contra Tobi, contaban con el apoyo de todos los demonios con colas sin olvidar que Naruto y Kurama se habían vuelto amigos. Era complicado esquivar los ataques de Tobi al mismo tiempo de que le atacaban, pero se las habían podido ingeniar para ello.

Habían hablado con el resto de los demonios y sólo necesitaban derrotar a Tobi para poder liberarlos a todos, sin embargo también podrían hacer un jutsu para liberar al menos a uno de ellos… aunque eso suponía un gran gasto de chakra y era una apuesta arriesgada.

Killer Bee había tenido una idea que podría inclinar la balanza a su favor, pero hasta el momento, la única esperanza que tenían el resto de los ninjas la habían puesto en ellos dos y si uno cayera, el otro no podría continuar solo… por lo que necesitarían a alguien más que pudiera ayudarles… el único jinchuriki que quedaba aparte de ellos.

Naruto intentaba acertar un ataque a Tobi, pero éste los reducía con su rinnegan, nada parecía ir bien… de pronto Naruto posó su mirada sobre algo que instantáneamente siempre lo hacía sentir mejor y lograba sacarle su mejor sonrisa… Gaara.

Estaba ahí parado, listo para entrar a ayudarle en cualquier momento como siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… a pesar de estar en medio de una gran lucha no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que se veía, su expresión seria, fría y decidida… era una combinación que siempre lo hacía lucir sexy… inmediatamente Naruto se deshizo de todos esos pensamientos inapropiados… no podía ver con esos ojos a otro chico, simplemente no estaba bien.

Volvió a concentrarse en su pelea justo a tiempo para esquivar un certero ataque del enmascarado… Killer Bee le había explicado para qué necesitaban a Gaara con ellos y debían actuar rápido. Recuperar al Shukaku era su siguiente misión.

Gaara se posicionó a gran velocidad junto a Naruto, espalda con espalda, no necesitaban hablar para coordinarse a la perfección. Gaara lo defendió de cada ofensiva posible para que el rubio pudiera explicarle, su rubio, el que tenía los ojos más hermosos y puros que había visto, simplemente su sol personal… capaz de deshacer cualquier sombra en su vida… sus cabellos dorados que simplemente le iluminaban y sus azules ojos, como el cielo más despejado de sus días. El único que podía sacarle una sincera sonrisa. Claro que el pelirrojo nunca sería sincero consigo mismo… ¿cómo era posible que tuviera sentimientos más que fraternales con Naruto? Sencillamente impensable.

- Sabía que no podrías vivir sin mí… mapache… - dijo Naruto haciendo una sonrisa zorruna tan propia de él.

- Eso quisieras kitsune… - le contestó Gaara con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Naruto le explicó brevemente que intentarían recuperar a su demonio e inmediatamente le enseñó los sellos que debía hacer para conseguirlo… el rubio tenía una leve mueca de preocupación ya que creía que hacerlo solo era más justo, pero aunque quisiera no lo lograría.

Además el Kazekage no era ningún idiota ni mucho menos y memorizó enseguida cada uno de los sellos que el rubio le enseñó, no eran extremadamente complicados, sin embargo exigían una enorme cantidad de chakra para llevarlo acabo, ya había utilizado la mayor parte del suyo, pero haciendo caso omiso de ello lo llevaría acabo como fuera.

Ya había muerto una vez y si estaba vivo, se debía a que Naruto le había salvado… ahora devolvería el favor salvando al resto de los ninjas. Aunque eso significara su muerte debía intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, él era la última carta.

El jinchuriki del hachibi había distraído todo ese tiempo al responsable de esa guerra y ahora era el turno de ellos para entrar.

Ambos se unieron para atacar, hacían un dúo perfecto y se anticipaban a los movimientos del otro con gran agilidad. Mientras Gaara distraía a Tobi con su arena, Naruto logró asestarle un primer golpe.

Era el momento para comenzar el plan.

Al tiempo en que los dos jinchurikis embestían una y otra vez al enmascarado, Gaara comenzó a hacer su trabajo, ya llevaba completada la primera parte de los sellos cuando Tobi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le faltaba muy poco para acabar, pero Tobi se las había ingeniado para esquivar a los otros dos con gran facilidad y ahora se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Gaara que estaba concentrado en terminar con los sellos.

Naruto se anticipó las intenciones de éste y corrió al encuentro de Gaara, tal vez llegaría demasiado tarde, pero el impulsivo rubio no lo pensó dos veces al ver que estaban a punto de atacar al pelirrojo.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue una luz tan luminosa que lo cegó por segundos y al volver a abrir los ojos se encontraba junto a Gaara que los envolvía a ambos en una especie de cúpula de arena al tiempo en que aún mantenía los sellos. Naruto lo miró boquiabierto, eso era lo más estúpido que el mapache pudo haber hecho… el idiota lo había protegido al tiempo en que mantenía los sellos, arriesgaba su propia vida malgastando su energía de esa manera.

La gruesa pared de arena se desmoronó al poco tiempo, Gaara jadeaba y a simple vista saltaba lo cansado que estaba, así no podría terminar su trabajo… todo estaría perdido.

Naruto, impotente, miró a su alrededor… no estaban en el campo de batalla… era un lugar desconocido, completamente diferente a su mundo, definitivamente ese maldito los había transportado a otra dimensión…

- Así que… lograste repeler mi ataque… - dijo Tobi riendo sonoramente con una risa macabra y confiada, sin duda Gaara no lo lograría por su cuenta luego de una hazaña como aquella.

Naruto lo miró fijamente con todo el odio que pudo expresar.

- Naruto… ese mocoso no lo logrará en ese estado… - escuchó una voz que le advertía, era Kurama.

- Lo sé… pero no dejaré que eso suceda… - replicó decidido.

El zorro sólo le respondió con una sonrisa al puro estilo demonio, había una razón por la que su humano le agradaba tanto; y era su estúpida tozudez.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Naruto entró en modo sennin más veloz que nunca y formó su rassengan gigante para lanzárselo al enmascarado sin vacilar. Por pocos segundos logró escaparse del ataque de Naruto sin embargo había logrado dejarle unas cuantas heridas, sin embargo, más que herirlo había logrado enfurecerlo.

Le dirigió una mirada al pelirrojo que se encontraba concentrado terminando los sellos que le estaban absorbiendo el chakra de una manera impresionante… una mueca de satisfacción se le apareció en el rostro… ese arrogante kazekage no lo lograría.

Se volvió a concentrar en Naruto, era a él a quien necesitaba debilitar y tras ese pensamiento activó el amaterasu, pero Naruto fue más rápido y gracias al poder que el kyuubi le prestó pudo tele transportarse y atacarlo con un nuevo rassengan.

Esto le dio suficiente tiempo a Naruto para volver con Gaara y salir juntos de ese extraño lugar al que Tobi los había llevado. Reaparecieron cerca del campo de batalla, el sello estaba por ser terminado, sin embargo Gaara ya no podía continuarlo.

Se había agotado todas sus energías defendiendo al resto de los Kages y luchando contra Madara Uchiha. Sin vacilar ni un momento, Naruto se unió a Gaara… se miraron unos segundos y luego el rubio le entregó de su propio chakra para que pudiera terminar con aquello.

Se sorprendió al ver la cantidad que le estaba absorbiendo, esa técnica absorbía más de lo imaginable y se impactó por ello, si tan sólo hubiese esperado un minuto más para tomar aquella decisión… Gaara habría muerto por segunda vez. Ni de coña aceptaría un dolor como aquél… Naruto sabía mejor que nadie que esas técnicas era mejor hacerlas solo… o más bien era prácticamente un requisito que nadie interfiriera…

Pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de cualquier cosa con tal de no perder a su amigo. Las consecuencias vendrían luego, pero al menos debían ganar esa guerra juntos. Una enorme corriente de energía los envolvió, azotándolos frenéticamente desde todas direcciones.

Lo estaban logrando, una enorme cantidad de energía se adentró de golpe dentro del Kazekage, Naruto apenas si podía abrir los ojos en medio de toda esa luminosidad.

Tobi apareció a los pocos segundos, pero ya era tarde… el shukaku estaba dentro de Gaara, que inmediatamente se transformó seguido por Naruto.

Una Bijuudama doble… son las simples palabras que lograron ganar la guerra, todo ese tiempo de muertes y desastres habían sido acabados en menos de cinco segundos.

Ambos chicos volvieron a su forma original, de la máscara de Tobi no quedaban más que fragmentos, si bien había intentado escapar del mortífero ataque, la energía contenida en esas bijuudama era demasiado potente y veloz.

Los dos volvieron a su forma original casi al mismo tiempo, se miraron jadeantes por la reciente hazaña y Naruto rompió a reír, había esperado tanto por ese momento y al fin habían acabado con la guerra. Gaara también sonrió incrédulo de que el final al fin había llegado.

Naruto estaba fuera de sí por la alegría, sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Gaara de un salto, haciéndolos caer a los dos… el rubio era "algo" hiperactivo cuando estaba feliz.

Rieron a carcajadas, Gaara estaba debajo del rubio que lo había abrazado efusivamente y Naruto no dejaba de reír. Sus miradas se encontraron y las carcajadas cesaron, dando paso a un intercambio de miradas demasiado intenso para dos simples amigos.

Todo alrededor de ellos desapareció en ese instante, sólo se encontraban ellos dos en la inmensidad de algo que no se podría describir en palabras. Podían sentir las palpitaciones el uno del otro, sus respiraciones acompasadas los incitaban a algo que ninguno de los dos sabía qué era…

Naruto comenzó a acercarse demasiado al pelirrojo, pero éste no se apartó… los irresistibles labios que siempre había anhelado estaban demasiado cerca como para detenerse ahora. La piel lisa y completamente blanca del de ojos verdes siempre había sido intocable, pero en ese momento una barrera invisible había desaparecido para ambos.

Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, aquello cambiaría todo entre ellos dos y nada podía hacerlos más felices…

Sin previo aviso una fuerza invisible los repelió, separándolos como a dos imanes con las mismas cargas… el momento había sido interrumpido para desgracia de ambos chicos. Completamente confundidos intentaron levantarse, sin embargo una jaqueca tremenda los detuvo… como si una energía hubiera entrado de golpe a sus cabezas sin pedir permiso… eran los efectos que había provocado el sello que terminaron juntos.

Los dos se agarraron fuertemente la cabeza en un inútil intento por detener aquello… los recuerdos de todos sus momentos juntos pasaban veloces frente a sus ojos, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron hasta llegar a ese último instante, donde la frenética carrera de imágenes se detuvo para pasar lentamente por esa última parte. Intentaron aferrarse a esos recuerdos como si la vida se les fuera en ello, pero nada ni nadie podría evitar que esos preciados tesoros fueran borrados de raíz.

La inconsciencia se apoderó de los dos, pasaron días en los que no despertaban y fueron llevados al hospital de Konoha. Nadie se esperaba que al despertar se hubieran olvidad por completo… sus cuerpos y sus mentes se encontraban en perfecto estado, pero no había ningún atisbo de que se reconocieran.

Por su propio bien, la hokage y los hermanos de Gaara acordaron que era mejor no revelárselos o podrían confundirlos demasiado. Tal vez algún día recuperarían la memoria…

/ fin flashback /

Temari y Shikamaru salieron juntos de la oficina de la Hokage, era un secreto a voces que los dos estaban juntos. Eran una pareja muy linda, aunque tal vez algo dispareja… él era demasiado flojo y desganado… demasiado inteligente y ella era activa y bastante orgullosa.

Bueno después de todo dicen que los opuestos se atraen… era lo que pensaba Shikamaru mientras caminaba con los brazos detrás de la nuca, con Temari al lado.

Le dirigió una fugaz mirada, hace tiempo no se habían visto y ella lucía tan bonita como siempre. Una sonrisa le apareció en los labios, le encantaba esa chica y ¿para qué negarlo? Adoraba todo de ella, desde sus infundados celos cuando Ino se acercaba a hablarle hasta sus espontáneos ataques de risa.

La había invitado a comer a su casa, le tenía toda una cena lista… no es que quisiera parecer desesperado, pero sabía exactamente cuándo era que su Temari volvería y ya no podía seguir esperando… era la única persona en todo el mundo que lograba que el chico se moviera para algo.

La cena había estado perfecta, conversaron de muchas cosas y no podían evitar reír con los sarcásticos comentarios del otro. Ya se encontraban sentados en el sillón, descansando después de haber comido tanto…

- ¿porqué crees que se olvidaron? – la pregunta de Temari estaba totalmente fuera de contexto, pero Shikamaru sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

- La hokage dice que, la mezcla de dos chakras tan diferentes intentando hacer lo mismo, habían hecho una colisión… de modo que todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con el chakra del otro se vieron afectados… - como siempre la respuesta de Shikamaru era completa y bien explicada.

- Osea que de cierta forma fue como un efecto dominó que eliminó cada uno de sus recuerdos?

- Exacto. – le respondió Shikamaru.

Temari siempre se preocupaba por su hermano menor, ya era el kazekage de su aldea, pero ella nunca lo dejaba de ver como a su pequeño hermano. A Shikamaru no le gustaba ver esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro y con un cálido beso eliminó todo rastro de ella.

/

Naruto se encontraba en un grave problema, no podía detener ninguno de los golpes que le propinaba Sasuke y no habría nadie que lo pudiera rescatar de aquello. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber seguido a Sasuke en su jueguecito, debió haberlo adivinado desde un principio.

Ya tenía todo su cuerpo adormecido por el dolor de los golpes, no tenía idea de cuánto más sería capaz de resistir y hace rato que se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke iba en serio.

El azabache lo levantó del cuello impidiéndole respirar, tal vez éste era el final de Naruto Uzumaki… en ese momento Sasuke lo lanzó con toda su fuerza al agua. Era su oportunidad de huir… con las pocas reservas de chakra que le quedaban logró hacer un clon que le daría suficiente tiempo para escapar.

Cuando habían estado nadando pudo ver una pequeña cueva que transportaba una fuerte corriente de agua, no tenía idea de a dónde lo llevaría, pero era su única oportunidad… el resto era cuestión de suerte.

Se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de esa cavidad subterránea, era muy potente y a momentos se golpeaba con rocas invisibles en la oscuridad de aquél lugar… se comenzó a desesperar, necesitaba aire con urgencia y sus pulmones le pedían a gritos una bocanada de aire, no obstante el túnel no parecía tener fin en ningún lado.

La falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacerse visible y su mente se sentía cada vez más lejana, tal vez no tenía tanta suerte como esperaba… todo se volvió oscuro y ya no escuchó ningún otro sonido.

/

Sasuke caminó hasta el lugar donde Naruto había caído al agua y esperó a que saliera… en cuanto salió para tomar agua, activó el amaterasu y se olvidó de él. Su trabajo estaba hecho, ahora no tendría ningún inconveniente después de la muerte de Naruto.

Lo que Sasuke no se había dado cuenta es que "Naruto" era un clon. Se encaminó hacia la salida donde Sakura lo esperaba, ella siempre lo había querido y era bastante molesto que siempre estuviera ahí… pero era su mejor herramienta para llegar a cumplir con lo que quería.

Salió del lugar a paso lento y efectivamente ahí se encontraba la pelo chicle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el sello en sus manos. No lo habían abierto y llegar con la misión cumplida sólo eran más puntos a su favor… sólo quedaba inventar alguna excusa para explicar la imprevista muerte del protegido de la Hokage.

/

Naruto estaba completamente inconsciente, pero el agua lo había llevado hasta el río y para su buena suerte se había logrado mantener con la cabeza a flote. De pronto despertó de su breve sueño y comenzó a intentar nadar hacia la orilla… una vez que logró llegar con sus últimas fuerzas se tiró sobre la tierra pesadamente, tosiendo toda el agua que había tragado. Intentó levantarse, pero era completamente inútil intentar algo como aquello.

Reposó su mejilla sobre la fría tierra, todo se veía borroso y su pecho le dolía cada vez que tomaba un trago de aire. De pronto se sintió extraño, sus manos habían comenzado a cambiar… sus dedos se habían convertido en pequeñas garras… todo su cuerpo había comenzado a transformarse.

Todo le parecía lejano e irreal, así que no fue consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo, lo único que tenía claro es que estaba cansado y que quería dormir… sus párpados se cerraron lentamente dando paso a un profundo sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

Gaara había salido de la oficina de la hokage y para su gran suerte nadie le había seguido… realmente no le calzaba muy bien porqué Lady Tsunade le había llamado, es decir, se lo había explicado pero era bastante inusual y extraño que ella le pidiera su opinión con el tema de cambiar de Hokage.

Era bastante razonable pensar en cambiarlo ahora, pero algo acerca de eso le producía curiosidad, todos se habían comportado demasiado callados y era inusual... se sentía como si hubiesen estado esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma.

Gaara caminaba despreocupadamente por la aldea, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y observando pensativamente el cielo.

No se percataba si quiera de la miradas que recibía, tal vez él no se diera cuenta o simplemente no le interesaba, pero a medida que había crecido, había dejado de ser un chico común… ahora era el centro de miradas en la aldea y no precisamente porque fuera el kazekage… de hecho no llevaba puesta la vestimenta típica de un kazekage.

Gaara seguía siendo un adolescente y era su oportunidad de pasearse en ropas normales… recorrió el lugar por bastante tiempo… no le apetecía volver al lugar donde se quedarían por esos dos días.

Después de todo Kankuro sólo se dedicaría a molestarlo… como solía hacer con su hermano menor… o tal vez sólo se entretuviera haciendo esas marionetas que acostumbraba a usar.

De todas formas sería molesto, cada vez que se encerraba con esas cosas, hacía demasiado ruido al construirlas… odiaba cuando no podía tener calma.

Además Temari no estaría ahí, siempre que iban a la aldea de la hoja ella se desaparecía… una que otra vez la había visto caminar junto a Shikamaru, pero el pelirrojo seguía sin comprender qué era lo que la lograba entretener tanto…

Gaara era un completo desastre en lo que respecta a los sentimientos…

Ya había caminado por bastantes lugares y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la entrada de la aldea… habían unos cuantos puestos de venta y no pudo evitar quedar embobado con unos dulces de chocolate, siempre había querido comer uno… pero se resistió casi sin éxito, no se vería demasiado bien comiendo esas cosas… después de todo él era Sabaku no Gaara… no podía darse esos lujos.

Se debatía mentalmente si acabar con su orgullo de chico rudo y comer una de esas en frente de todos… igual que un niño pequeño… o seguir su camino…

Caminaba de un lado para otro, se acercaba a la tienda y antes de llegar fingía haber visto algo y se iba… la chica que atendía el puesto estaba confundida por la extraña actitud de ese chico tan apuesto… una gotita le apareció en la nuca… actuaba de lo más raro…

Estuvo a punto de ceder cuando vio pasar a una shinobi de pelo rosa junto a un chico de pelo oscuro y liso… los conocía, o más bien los había visto alguna vez, pero nunca había hablado con ellos…

Tenía la sensación de que algo faltaba en esa imagen… algo importante, pero le fue imposible averiguar qué era ese "algo".

Los dos ninjas se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el edificio de la hokage… algo le dijo que tal vez debería volver, las caras de esos dos no eran de muy buenas noticias.

/

Tsunade se encontraba aperada con tanto papeleo… elegir un nuevo hokage significaba demasiado trabajo, pero por primera vez estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, Shizune la miraba incrédula… de hecho en el momento en que la hokage comenzó a trabajar recibió unos cuántos ataques salvajes por parte de ella… Shizune aseguraba que era una impostora… Tsunade no hallaba forma de convencerla…

Ya habían solucionado ese "pequeño incidente" con la desconfiada ninja. No faltaba mucho para que Naruto volviera y tendrían que tener todo preparado. Era un momento importante y conociendo al rubio sería algo difícil de calmar.

Tsunade sonrió sinceramente, aunque no lo admitiera le encantaba esa enorme efusividad de su protegido.

De pronto se aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura sin muy buen aspecto, venían solos…

Aquello alertó a la hokage y anteponiéndose a las malas noticias, se levantó de un salto, casi volteando el escritorio con todo encima. Se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, sin cruzar palabra.

Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar y le entregó lentamente el informe a la preocupada hokage, que sin decir nada abrió desesperada el pergamino, lo leyó a toda velocidad. Al terminar se llevó una mano a la boca y con ojos llorosos se dejó caer sobre su asiento.

Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos e intentando no llorar frente a los ninjas terminó partiendo el escritorio en dos. Ninguno se sobresaltó demasiado… ya lo veían venir.

Shizune se acercó y sin poder esperar más ante la reacción de la hokage, leyó el contenido del pergamino, dejando caer al pobre de Ton Ton.

_"…la misión ha sido un éxito excepto por la pérdida de un integrante del equipo, Uzumaki Naruto intentó salvar el pergamino secreto de unos ninjas renegados. Nos superaban en número y uno tenía un jutsu letal, conectaba los órganos internos, vitales a una red de chakra controlada por el enemigo… Naruto se sacrificó al ver que no tenía oportunidad y se dejó morir, entregándonos el pergamino a los del equipo, no se pudo hacer nada, tuvo una muerte instantánea... los bandidos lograron huir sin dejar el menor rastro, creemos que pert…"_

El informe era claro, Naruto no alcanzó a terminar su misión aunque sus compañeros habían hecho lo posible… nadie se imaginaba lo que realmente había sucedido…

Gaara había llegado justo a tiempo cuando Shizune había leído, inconscientemente, en voz alta… el postulante a hokage estaba muerto… aquello le pareció terrible, pero por alguna razón lo había deprimido.

No tenía no idea de quién era ese shinobi llamado Naruto, pero la noticia no le había llegado como si se tratara de un perfecto desconocido. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, no se podía mover de la impresión.

Sasuke se percató de su presencia y se volteó ligeramente, tenía una mirada de gran tristeza, pero por un segundo pudo distinguir arrogancia e indiferencia.

Creyó que se lo había imaginado, porque esa fría mirada había desaparecido al instante. Además, hasta donde tenía entendido, era su camarada y mejor amigo desde hace años…

Gaara comprendió que no era el mejor momento para quedarse ahí… sobretodo si le iba a recordar a Tsunade, a cada momento, la razón por la que había venido. A ver al nuevo hokage y que... ahora estaba muerto.

Tal vez no era buena idea quedarse en la aldea de la hoja por mucho más, se notaba a simple vista que ese tal Naruto era alguien muy importante para la hokage.

Al salir se encontró con un ambu y le ordenó que fuera a comunicarles a sus hermanos que se marchaba… tenían permiso de quedarse ahí un tiempo… les estaba regalando unas pequeñas vacaciones.

El ambu se retiró a los pocos segundos, los hermanos de Gaara definitivamente aceptarían la oferta… se conocían muy bien y sabían que Gaara no se los estaba preguntando. Sin olvidar que ellos no se aburrían demasiado en aquella aldea…

Gaara salió con sus pocas pertenencias de Konoha, llegó en poco tiempo al interior del bosque, corría casi que por inercia, no ponía atención a dónde se estaba dirigiendo, puesto que no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de aquél ninja.

De pronto los arboles desaparecieron, sin darse cuenta había ido directo al río… el salto que había dado no había sido muy largo y cayó de lleno sobre el agua.

Odiaba estar mojado… soltó unas cuantas maldiciones mientras se acercaba a la orilla, estrujándose la ropa.

Estaba muy concentrado intentando sacarse el agua de la polera, cuando de pronto tropezó con algo y al intentar esquivarlo, se enredó con sus propios pantalones, no eran para nada sueltos, sin embargo se habían vuelto pesados con el agua y lo hicieron caer de bruces al suelo.

La arena no lo protegía de golpes tan absurdos, pero si que dolían…

Volvió a maldecir, ahora no sólo estaba empapado, sino que además estaba completamente embarrado.

Se volvió para ver qué era ese objeto tan extraño que lo había hecho caer. Era un zorro. Sorprendido se inclinó a mirarlo de cerca, no estaba muy acostumbrado a encontrar animalitos… sobre todo en el desierto.

Era fino y tenía un color naranjo muy peculiar, estaba frío y mojado. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaba muerto, pero al tocarle una orejita éste la movió enseguida.

Estaba inconsciente y parecía mal herido… Gaara miró alrededor, asegurándose de que no había nadie alrededor.

Se quitó la polera, quedando con el torso descubierto y delicadamente tomó al pequeño zorrito en brazos. Lo envolvió cuidadosamente y partió hacia su aldea con el animalito oculto entre sus ropas.

Gaara se estaba llevando algo más que sólo un pequeño zorrito…


	7. Chapter 7

Ya había llegado a su aldea, era de noche y nadie se encontraba fuera de sus casas. Las noches en el desierto eran absolutamente heladas, sin embargo Gaara se encontraba caminando sin polera y con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Llegaron a su casa, estaba vacía y silenciosa… según Gaara, nada interesante, pero era enorme.

Apenas llegaron, fue a bañarse con agua caliente y a cambiarse de ropa… hacía un frío de muerte y él venía todo empapado.

Salió de su baño a ver cómo estaba su nueva mascota… pero no se había movido de su posición, lo cual le preocupó… llevaba así desde que lo había encontrado y quizás cuanto tiempo había estado ahí.

Gaara nunca había tenido nada a su cargo, excepto la aldea, pero nada que dependiera tanto de él… se preguntó si a lo mejor necesitaba comida e intentó darle algunas cosas… bastante novedosas a decir verdad, pero fue inútil… al menos el chico lo intentaba.

Al cabo de un rato, sin obtener resultados, se rindió y lo llevó la baño para lavarlo… estaba asqueroso e incluso tenía cosas pegadas en su pelaje.

Una vez terminada la labor, acomodó al zorrito sobre su cama, ya lo había lavado y no tenía ni barro ni otras cosas de procedencia dudosa… Gaara se sentó, se estaba estrujando los sesos para saber si debía hacer algo más por esa "cosa".

Éste se removió incómodo cuando lo dejó de lado, era la primera reacción perceptible que tenía… el pelirrojo se acercó curioso hasta donde estaba el otro, no tardó demasiado en percatarse de que tenía una pata rota y en seguida fue a buscar unas vendas y cosas para curar a su zorrito… intentó curarlo de muchas formas, estaba de lo más concentrado ingeniándoselas para "arreglarlo", pero finalmente no tardó demasiado, Gaara resultó ser excelente colocando las vendas sin molestarlo.

Esperó a ver si despertaba, pero parecía dormir más profundamente que antes, tal vez porque ahora estaba más cómodo.

Se sentó en el suelo a la orilla de la cama, su nueva "cosa" dormía plácidamente y tenía unas orejitas que llamaban mucho su atención… era una escena de lo más bella, probablemente Temari y algunas otras, habrían pagado por verla… Gaara tenía el mentón apoyado sobre la cama y molestaba al kitsune toqueteándole las orejas… sí, definitivamente el pelirrojo nunca había tenido una mascota.

Poco a poco el cansancio comenzó a recaer sobre el joven kazekage, desde que había vuelto a dormir, se le había vuelto un vicio… podía dormir horas y nada lo despertaba…

Temari y Kankuro estaban convencidos de que dormía por todos los años que no lo había hecho…

En seguida se recostó en su cama y apenas apoyó la cabeza, cayó dormido al lado del zorro. La cama de Gaara era enorme y su habitación no se quedaba atrás, además era la más apartada de la casa.

No era de sorprender que sus dos hermanos prácticamente vivieran ahí… a pesar de tener sus propias casas… típico… los mayores siempre se aprovechan del más pequeño…

El sol había comenzado a salir y le daba de lleno en la cara al pelirrojo de forma insistente, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas… se daba vueltas sobre la cama una y otra vez buscando oscuridad, pero para su mala suerte el ventanal era enorme.

Intentó darse la vuelta una vez más y sin previo aviso cayó de golpe al suelo. Después de aquél porrazo, definitivamente no había despertado de muy buen humor.

Gaara gruñó por lo bajo, había comprado una gran cama precisamente para que no le sucediera eso…

Parecía casi un sonámbulo caminando hacia la cocina por algo de comer, se había olvidado por completo de su mascota nueva.

/

Naruto despertó con los primeros rayos del sol, la cabeza le dolía a mares y no recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado, prefirió dejarlo para después… lo importante en ese momento era que su estómago le estaba reclamando como nunca antes…

Abrió los ojos perezosamente y se fijó en que no estaba en su habitación… ni en su cama…

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo al lado de alguien y lo peor es que era un chico y un completo desconocido…

Intentó moverse, pero su brazo le dolía, se fijó bien y vio que estaba vendado… desvió la mirada nuevamente y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara cayó en la cuenta de que su brazo en realidad era una pata de zorro.

Se levantó de un salto sin preocuparse siquiera por el dolor de su brazo ni de sus heridas… ¡se había convertido en zorro!

Intentó hablarle a Kurama, pero no le respondió… estaba profundamente dormido, de golpe recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior y la furia mezclada con la tristeza e impotencia se apoderaron de él.

Comenzó a desesperarse, odiaba a Sasuke, no podía creer lo que había hecho… se sentía idiota, un verdadero idiota!

De pronto el chico a su lado se movió repentinamente ¡lo iba a aplastar! Naru saltó como pudo de la cama y apenas llegó al suelo ruidosamente… reaccionó.

Tal vez aquél chico estuviera relacionado con Sasuke, estaba en peligro y aún no recuperaba ni su propio chakra…

Corrió y se escondió bajo un enorme y alto mueble, o quizás sólo le parecía demasiado grande porque ahora él era pequeño. Esperó a que el otro despertara… al principio vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero al cabo de un rato parecía como si fuese a dormir por toda la eternidad.

Hasta que al fin parecía haber despertado, pero no… el muy idiota se había caído de la cama, el pobre Naruto ya no podía más de la risa, no paraba de reír de la cara del chico al despertar por el porrazo.

Al fin se levantaba y podía verlo mejor… toda la alegría se le fue de repente, era el mismo ninja de la otra noche… el que había estado a punto de matarlo.

/

Gaara no llevaba más que unos bóxer… después de todo no había nadie en su casa, el pelirrojo era bastante reservado y por nada del mundo se pasearía así delante de nadie.

Había sacado un refresco del refrigerador y ya volvía despreocupadamente a su habitación. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta apenas vio las mantas que le había puesto al apestoso… ¡se le había olvidado! Corrió a mirar a toda velocidad… la verdad es que rogaba por no encontrar una plasta en su cama… o algo que alguna vez había sido un zorro…

Lo estaba buscando desesperadamente cuando sintió un pequeño ruido, venía de debajo de su clóset… se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde había escuchado el ruido, se agachó a mirar por debajo y efectivamente ahí se encontraba.

Estiró el brazo para sacarlo y el zorro sólo le gruñó ferozmente, mostrando toda su hilera de filudos dientes perfectamente blancos. Gaara sólo hizo caso omiso e intentó nuevamente, pero el kitsune se resistía y pegaba arañazos a diestra y siniestra.

Finalmente el pelirrojo perdió la paciencia con el antipático zorrito, le dirigió una mirada asesina y lo obligó a salir con su arena… el kitsune se resistía con dientes y garras literalmente… en cuanto el pelirrojo lo tomó, fue arañado salvajemente por él.

No había sido precisamente un encuentro que se llamaría amistoso…

Al poco tiempo Naruto se dio cuenta de que el ninja no pensaba dañarlo… o no al menos en su forma de zorro y aprovechando comenzó a hacer cuanta cosa se le ocurría en esa interesante casa… claro que no lo hacía adrede, pero su instinto más juguetón se había despertado y casi no podía evitar comportarse como un verdadero zorro. De hecho se sentía como si estuviera olvidando ser humano…

Gaara ya se había cansado de seguir al kitsune de un lado a otro, evitando que rompiera cosas… el pobre estaba que perdía los nervios… no comprendía cómo es que ese pequeño animal tenía tanta energía.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que rescató al pequeño y parecía haberse recuperado completamente, a Gaara no le parecía un zorro común… no le gustaba comer cualquier cosa, lo único que le aceptaba era el ramen y de vez en cuando tenía actitudes bastante extrañas…

Sabía que debería de devolver a su "problema", como él lo llamaba, al lugar donde pertenecía, pero sin quererlo ya se estaba encariñando.

/

El apuesto kazekage se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones… toda la aldea de Suna hablaba de ello, sabían que el kazekage era muy serio… y siempre llevaba una barrera consigo, a pesar de las admiradoras que tenía, nunca ninguna de ellas lograba acercarse lo suficiente.

Y el que el kazekage tomara vacaciones era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse al pelirrojo…

Lamentablemente él no había dicho a dónde iría… dejando decepcionada a varias de las chicas… ¿y porqué no decir que algunos chicos también?

…

Volvía a su casa después de dejar todo arreglado en su oficina, la cosa con pelos… como Gaara llamaba al zorrito, ya lo tenía estresado, no le dejaba hacer nada de nada… pensando en que Gaara adoraba dormir…

Por lo que, aprovechando que sus hermanos no estaban, decidió ir de vacaciones a algún lugar… nadie podría reprocharle nada, nunca se tomaba ni unas vacaciones cortas. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Sacó un montón de envases de ramen y los preparó todos, los dejó a un lado de la cocina dentro de un gran bol y junto a ella puso un montón de agua. Se levantó y admiró su "gran trabajo" dejaría al zorro con comida suficiente para que sobreviviera mientras él tomaba unas vacaciones…

Se encaminó a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus maletas.

Naruto observó con curiosidad eso que Gaara le había servido… era mucho incluso para él… el amargado chico, según Naruto, nuca era muy cariñoso con él, ni con nadie más según había visto en esos días.

Seguramente estaba tramando algo… lo siguió hasta su habitación y lo encontró haciendo una enorme maleta…

_Ah NO! si piensa dejarme aquí abandonado está muy equivocado!_ Pensó el rubio cabreado porque lo iban a dejar tirado mientras el otro se iba de vacaciones…

/

Gaara entró a la habitación que le habían dado en ese lujoso hotel, era grande y parecía muy cómoda. Tenía un enorme ventanal frente a la cama que daba hacia el paradisiaco y extraño lugar.

Tenía una geografía famosa por lo rara y hermosa que era, el lugar estaba situado justo frente al lago, de hecho la habitación de Gaara quedaba sobre el agua, sujetada por palafitos muy estilizados.

Había arrendado el lugar precisamente porque era muy relajante y nadie lo molestaría, una lancha estaba amarrada a la baranda de la escalera que bajaba hasta el agua.

En ella podría ir fácilmente hasta las famosas termas al otro lado del lago, asó como también podría conocer la cascada de la que todos hablaban.

Dejó sus cosas a un lado y abrió su maleta para sacar su traje de baño… ya quería probar el agua, en su aldea no habían piscinas ni nada parecido…

Apenas abrió el cierre de su maleta un zorro saltó de ella, intentando tomar aire. El pobre de Gaara quedó tan sorprendido que se quedó sin habla.

Apenas pudo reaccionar, frunció el ceño y comenzó a despotricar contra el zorro… pensaba haberse librado de su pequeño problema… pero últimamente parecía que el zorrito se le aparecía hasta en la sopa.

Naruto refunfuñaba internamente contra el malhumorado chico, ¡pero si él sólo había querido ir de vacaciones!

Se lo merecía… además no quería encontrarse solo junto a sus recuerdos… no quería por nada del mundo recordar a Sasuke.

Luego de un rato de que Gaara le estuviera enviando miradas de odio a Naruto, se levantó y tomó sus cosas… y antes de salir aprovechó de agarrar al zorro y bajar de un salto sobre la lancha.

Naruto estaba bastante sorprendido por la acción tan repentina del pelirrojo. Una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, al igual que la primera vez que se habían visto… podía sentir el tacto de la suave y marmórea piel de Gaara a través de su pelaje.

Miró hacia arriba, Gaara tenía el pelo de un rojo muy intenso, era alto y sus ojos eran profundos y hermosos, el verde aguamarina parecía resplandecer bajo los rayos del sol. Naruto tragó fuertemente, algo iba mal… su corazón palpitaba ferozmente, ¿acaso ahora le estaba dando taquicardia?

Fijó su vista nuevamente al frente, la lancha había comenzado a rugir bajo sus pies, o más bien patas. Estaban listos para partir a algún lugar del que no tenía idea. Pero aquella sensación tan extraña no terminaba por desaparecer… había estado mucho tiempo ya con él… pero de pronto esas sensaciones se habían instalado en él y no parecían querer marcharse.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto no creía lo que veía… era el lugar más hermoso que cualquier otro que había visto, definitivamente el chico no tenía mal gusto para vacacionar.

Caminaron por un sendero que llevaba hacia adentro del magnífico lugar, Naruto le seguía de cerca, pero no le gustaba ir detrás del otro…

Lo observó aun algo amurrado, desvió la mirada del alto chico que caminaba delante suyo y observó por el costado del angosto camino. Había un pequeño barranco que iba a la par con un suave río.

Tenía curiosidad por saber hacia qué lugar llevaba aquella serpiente de agua, había visto parajes sublimes y sin comparación… suponía que nada podría sorprenderlo ya.

Un recuerdo fugaz le cruzó por la mente… el último lugar hermoso que había visitado había sido el mismo en el que Sasuke lo había engañado.

Su mirada se opacó al instante y su entusiasmo había sido borrado del mapa con tal facilidad que le llegaba a parecer irreal el que hace un rato atrás se hubiera sentido dichoso.

Había mucha gente circulando por el lugar, al parecer era bastante visitado, llegaron a una pequeña caseta que parecía ser una recepción muy rustica.

Entraron sin vacilar, las miradas se voltearon a ver a Gaara, pero él parecía simplemente no percatarse... esas miradas tan descaradas molestaron al zorrito.

Ignoró por completo esa extraña sensación e hizo caso omiso, siguió sigiloso al mayor, Naruto parecía pasar desapercibido ante las hipnotizadas miradas de los otros.

- Hola… pareces nuevo aquí… te gustaría que te enseñara unas cuantas cosas interesantes…? – le preguntó la pelo azul con una voz sugerente.

Una chica de pelo azulado y curvas bastante pronunciadas se le acercó inmediatamente a ellos… o más bien a Gaara, y con una sonrisa claramente coqueta le ofreció hacerle un "tour" a él.

- No… gracias… creo que puedo ir por mí mismo… - le respondió él con mucha naturalidad y con ese tono de siempre, que le daba un aura seria y atractiva.

- Oh… ya veo… no olvides que me encontraré aquí para cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca… - le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo y dándose media vuelta.

Él ni se dio por aludido y siguió caminando muy seguro de sí mismo, era muy difícil acercarse a Gaara, siempre estaba esa sensación de estar muy lejos de él… era inalcanzable en tantas maneras diferentes.

Ante la actitud de esa "desagradable" mujer, Naruto no pudo evitar gruñir molesto a lo que recibió una mirada extrañada y fugaz por parte del otro.

Finalmente Gaara se había negado a la oferta de la mujer y había seguido tranquilamente su camino… esa indiferencia ante todo… era una actitud que siempre le llamaba la atención al rubio.

No conocía a nadie que se comportara de esa forma… sólo Sasuke se asemejaba a su forma de ser… pero había algo que los diferenciaba enormemente y que no tenía idea de qué era… sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse de la cabeza todos esos pensamientos… debía olvidar al azabache a como dé lugar.

Gaara se había fijado en las reacciones tan curiosas de ese zorrito, no tenía idea de porqué había actuado así cuando la mujer se le había acercado… y como no lo comprendía, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto.

De pronto Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento y echó un vistazo al lugar en donde se encontraban.

Estaban en un lugar rodeado con enormes paredes de rocas naturales, estaba lleno de recovecos con aguas termales, unidas entre sí por un tranquilo río que se movía silencioso y a paso lento por el lugar.

Ya no quedaba mucha luz de día y la gente se estaba comenzando a retirar del lugar, el único sonido audible entre aquellas paredes era el rítmico correr del agua.

Tan impresionado estaba que no notó el momento en que Gaara había desaparecido, caminó admirando la inmensa belleza de las turquesas aguas. Poco a poco algo inusual comenzó a aparecer en medio de esos entrelazados ríos de aguas termales.

La luz se había ido junto con el sol, dando paso a una luz azulada y muy brillante… no, no eran antorchas…

El rubio caminó impresionado y totalmente emocionado… una sustancia que jamás había visto en su vida iluminaba el fondo de las aguas con más intensidad que nada… un celeste resplandeciente le otorgaba al lugar un ambiente mágico.

Caminó dando saltitos entre roca y roca, admirando sin cansarse la hermosura del lugar… cuando de repente quedó completamente embobado con lo que veía… a todo aquello que había pensado imposible de embellecer más… se había transformado en nada frente a lo que sus ojos veían…

Gaara estaba de espaldas a él que lo miraba con la boca abierta, el pelirrojo llevaba el pecho descubierto, y se bañaba en medio de una enorme posa con dos grandes cascadas por cada lado.

La azulina luz del fondo del agua resaltaba la lustrosa piel del chico, Naruto seguía la línea de cada uno de sus músculos al mover sus brazos… quería memorizar cada uno de sus detalles, no se detuvo a pensar en ningún momento acerca de porqué no podía dejar de verlo…

Gaara disfrutaba plenamente del lugar, era justo lo que necesitaba… ya no quedaba nadie más que él en el lugar, ¿cómo comprender que esas personas se fueran antes del mejor momento de aquél lugar?

No importaba… disfrutaba mucho más estando solo… decidió relajarse aún más y comenzó a juguetear con su arena… la movía sin esfuerzo alguno, de un lado para otro, dejando que ésta fluyera a su antojo.

Para el colmo de Naruto, su figura de adoración había decidido comenzar a enredar su arena en flujos que se entrelazaban alrededor suyo… era demasiado…

La dorada arena reflejaba la iluminación del agua y revoloteaba alrededor del intocable y perfecto cuerpo del que había sido su salvador.

Completamente hipnotizado por la imagen, Naruto, sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Gaara… una extraña sensación se apoderó de él…

No era sólo eso que siempre sentía al ver al pelirrojo… era algo más, algo que no era del todo agradable ni tampoco le molestaba, simplemente era extraño…

Ignoró por completo aquello y siguió avanzando, sin darse cuenta de que estaba caminando sobre el agua y que eso sólo lo hacían los ninjas… no los animales…

Gaara seguía en su propio mundo, nada lo molestaba y eso era bastante inusual últimamente…

Se volteó al notar un chakra diferente, no vio a nadie.

De pronto su vista se fijó en un punto más bajo… era el zorrito anaranjado que estaba caminando sobre el agua…

Toda la arena que estaba siendo manejada por él perdió el control drásticamente… ¡un zorro que hasta el momento había considerado como eso… un simple zorro… estaba caminando sobre el agua!

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y no pdo evitar retroceder ante el avance del otro, hasta toparse con la pared de roca a sus espaldas.

Una expresión muy extraña estaba impresa en el rostro del animal… Gaara se había quedado sin habla.

Naruto ya se había acercado a Gaara lo suficiente como para poder ponerle nervioso, por alguna razón eso le agradaba…

Sus actos estaban fuera de su propio control… nada le importaba en ese momento y nada lo haría detenerse para lo que fuera que hiciera… ágilmente se encaramó de un salto sobre el doblez que se formaba en la roca…

De esta manera quedó a la altura de la cara de Gaara, quien no había movido un solo músculo… el pelirrojo sólo le siguió con la mirada, de forma que en algún momento habían quedado nariz con nariz…

La extraña sensación de antes había vuelto a Naruto, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad… volvió a ignorarla…

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar… sus patas se estaban transformando en manos… su cuerpo se agrandó y sus pies volvieron a la normalidad.

Sin previo aviso, Gaara se encontraba frente a un rubio de unos ojos azules que combinaban con la maravillosa iluminación del agua… esos raros y hermosos ojos resaltaban sus rasgos… la nariz respingada y fina del de ojos azules topaba con la suya propia… y de alguna forma que no logró comprender el chico estaba encaramado a su cuello… demasiado cerca.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, verde y azul se mezclaban entre sí… observándose profundamente como si el tiempo no existiera.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y ninguno se movía de su lugar… una sensación de calidez, diferente a la de las termas en las que se encontraban, los envolvieron placenteramente.

Esas miradas se conocían, pero ninguno de los dos se daba por enterado.

Un leve sonrojo se asomó a las mejillas de Gaara, sin embargo el rubio estaba eclipsado, completamente perdido dentro de esos ojos…

Como si de pronto se hubiera despertado de un sueño, el de ojos verdes reaccionó… estaba a menos que sólo pocos centímetros de un chico que se le había aparecido de la nada y ambos estaban medio desnudos… o eso quería pensar el pelirrojo…

Atónito… no podía articular palabra y sus labios se movieron como si de pronto un grito fuera a escapar por ellos, Naruto podía sentir el calor de esos labios tocar su tersa piel… no era del todo consciente de ninguno de sus movimientos y sus bocas se encontraban a la misma altura…

Sin previo aviso y sin siquiera quererlo, la arena reaccionó por el pelirrojo y separó a Naruto tirándolo al agua de golpe, aprovechando también para tirar a Gaara.

¡¿Dónde había quedado el zorro que había rescatado?!

Había estado a punto de… de… no podía ni siquiera terminar la frase… sólo sabía que frente a él ya no había ningún zorro…


End file.
